


Price of Revenge

by fey, Madbunny21



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Blood and Torture, Collaboration, Kidnapping, Knives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, bound in chains, mukuro as an owl demon, poor Ivlis, sadistic mukuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fey/pseuds/fey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madbunny21/pseuds/Madbunny21
Summary: Satanick had harmed someone that Mukuro cared about. This angered the owl demon to no end. So Mukuro will get back at the Devil by attacking Ivlis. Since the flame devil seems to be important to Satanick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moan was the first one this work might be updated slower then the other one. Oh, Moan, the other story is what happens comes after this one.

He had been wronged and he needed to get back at the demon the wronged him. His sister was hurt in the process. He was not going to let the devil get away with that. The owl hissed as he stocked the person that he was going to use as his tool. He has already found a place and has it ready for what he was about to do.  

He stayed and waited sitting outside the castle waiting for the person that would leave the biggest mark on the devil as possible. He knows who that person is. The devil known as Ivlis. He was known to be an airhead and quite weak, the perfect prey. Also, it seems the flame devil was also Satanick’s favorite toy. He will break him. Make him scream and he will know that it is Satanick’s fault that he was being tortured.

Seeing the man emerge for the gates he drops down from the branch he was perched on. His wings gliding him over to just behind the dark haired weak devil. The rag in his had was covered in a potion most effective on demons. To knock him out to be transported to the cellar that he has ready. He is more then amused to be able to get the Satanick back for what happened. How long before he can break Pitch Black’s Devil’s favorite toy.

* * *

 

It has been such a long time since the Flame Devil could finally enjoy a break. Satanick had been much more clingy than usual those past few days, to the point that he never thought he would ever come back to his realm. However, it was not the only strange thing as he felt that even their child has been more distant with him as of late, not that he was too worried about it, as long as he was alright but he could not help being a little concerned anyway, not wanting to lose another child. Even while Licorice was different, he was still his. To get it out of his mind, the devil felt like taking a break from his usual responsibilities in the Flame World, just  a little walk would do.

One would say he was out for some fresh air, but it was not exactly the case in a realm like his, he would rather enjoy the heat, contemplate the brightness of the flame gleaming through the strangely dark space, just like the inside of some volcano. It was enough to distract him though and he did not need to go too far. He was completely unaware of the presence around him, until the a light noise of feather caught his attention, pointy ear twitching as his tail froze behind him. There was no bird nor any kind of winged being in his realm, and bats would not make that kind of noise so if it was not just his imagination… As a shiver ran along his back, the Devil found himself unable to move though, as much as he wanted to turn around, there was a sort of big discomfort taking over and preventing him from making the slightest move. It was not like Satanick’s presence… the Pitch Devil was no longer as subtle and would have crashed through his personal space already.

It took him so long to try and think about what to do that whatever was following him was already way too close for him to react, covering part of his face with some kind of fabric. The scent was strong and despite his effort to avoid taking the smell, he was quickly feeling light headed, his tail wagging nervously for a moment as his scaled hands gripped at the ones holding him. After a moment, everything turn black, hands dropping to his sides along with his tail moving much slower before the struggle stopped completely, the Devil knocked out by what he was forced to breath in and getting numb in his unknown abductor’s arms. It would take him a while to wake up, only to realize that his break was over by the change of atmosphere. The familiar coldness of Pitch Black World


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added my last response to this chapter. The next one will start with Ivlis.

The nights in Pitch Black can be friendly. The Darkness that hides those meant to harm, can also hide the victims. All you need to know is where to tread. Mukuro knew the moment he entered from the portal. Carrying the unconscious Devil over his shoulder. There is no point in be gentle. Besides, he is not that kind. To make matters worse, what he had planned is far more painful then just tossing Ivlis over his shoulder. How fun this will be. His victim can scream as loud as he wants and no one would hear. He could spill blood and no one would smell it and stop him. Only Mukuro would know of the torture and he would enjoy every minute of it. A dark smile graces his lips as he think of this.

He had to do a lot of planning to get to this point. He will not know if it all worth it till he finishes. Revenge is always cold, even if it makes the flames of anger climb higher. Turning all the color around into nothing but red, causing the rage that boils the blood. Forcing you to take action or loose all control. His reason for all of this. Sadly he cannot harm the Devil of Pitch Black directly. He had though of killing bunnies, but there is not much fun in the butchering of animals. They would just scream once and break. Someone strong is way more satisfying. Though he thought the flame devil would put up more of a fight. It would have ended the same way, but it would have been more amusing.

He pauses in a small clearing in the woods. Not many people would stray this far in. He had chosen this spot for that very reason. It secluded and would have no interruptions. He drops the body he was carrying, caring not for any damage that would have caused. Even if the thud he herd was louder then he would have thought the soft dirt would allow. Then again it is eerily quite. He searches a bit through sound and quickly finds the handle to pull up the door that leads down into the cellar. The musty smell hitting his nose the moment the door was opened. Mukuro picks up the slightly larger frame and carries him down the steps being careful to close the camouflaged door before lighting a torch to lead him the rest of the way.

Once, at the bottom he shackles his soon to be source of amusement and waits for the potion to ware off. It’s not as much fun unless you can see the fear in their eyes. Hear the quiver in their voice as the beg you not to, beg you to stop, beg for forgiveness thinking that they did something wrong. That is one of the best parts, but Mukuro doesn’t just plan to bleed the Devil. No, he is going to torture him mentally as well. Play games that will make anyone squirm. Promising things better or worse forcing the other to choose which method of torture will be used on him. He had this all planned out, this was going to be far too much fun. A twisted smirk plays on his lips once again as he waits to see the flicker of movement that would allow him to get started.  

* * *

 

Everything was much darker to him in his unconscious state. His defenseless body would weight heavier for the one carrying him and tossing it so carelessly, although the Devil would not feel the damages before he could wake up from this artificial, forced slumber. No noise or movement was disturbing this state of heavy sleep as he was dragged down deeper in the depth of the Pitch Black World. Even without any artifice used, this one was known to have a heavy sleep despite everything he went through, if it was a blessing or not was yet to define, especially for him.

There was only one thing slightly comforting for the Devil as his motionless body was being carried like this, something his mind had picked by pure reflex or instinct. The light, fire was always a comfort even when he could not see or feel it. Very little comfort compared to what was to come, although he was completely unaware of it, but still, it also helped him to slowly, very slowly guide his mind out of the abyss of his unconscious state. Probably not for the best.

As the Devil laid here, shackles keeping his wrists trapped and the upper part of his body hanging to it, his head leaned to one side, jaws agape as his body was surprisingly relaxed, knocked out as it was and not holding anything. It took him a long time to awaken, mostly because the position was very uncomfortable and slowly making his body feel sore already, his neck having to support the weight of his heavy head and his wrists holding the rest of his body. Shackles were clicking as he began to move slightly, fiery eyes cracked open instantly when he heard that and felt the so familiar pain and coldness. Startled, the Devil could feel his heart skip a beat when his gaze could not recognize the space around him. That was not the usual chamber Satanick would bring him in, yet it was clearly the Pitch Devil’s realm. His vision was still a bit too blurry to focus on anything.

He was still feeling a bit dizzy, especially since he was already trying too hard to move, his body refusing to be bothered after the potion had knocked it out like that. Arms instinctively pulled on what was tying them up, not like the cuffs could hurt through his scales, which was an advantage to him, he would test the solidity of those chains keeping him linked to the wall. Meanwhile, he grit his teeth as he tried to convince his legs to move and try to carry him, back resting against the wall behind for support, but his body refused to follow any order for now. One thing at a time was already too much for it after its brutal awakening, the potion still efficient as his limbs felt numb.

With a desperate huff, the Devil stayed in his position, sitting there with his sore neck and squinting to try to have a better look on the one standing there, just staring. A shiver ran down his spine at the uncanny smile on his face… Who? It was not one of Satanick subordinates… not one that he met at least, he would have remembered that, even while he was not the most clever he at least had a good memory when it came to remember the faces of the people he must avoid by all cost. He did not remember Satanick having any winged being at his service…

**❝ W-who are you…? ❞** His voice came out more hoarse and shaky than he would have thought, making him sound so weak… how unpleasing… But he could not really help it. He had found himself in such situation so many times before, but at least he usually knew with who and what was to come, even while the Pitch Devil always managed to find a new method to make him have such a hard time for his own sick entertainment but here… he did not even know that person.

* * *

 

He is very pleased when the Devil starts to stir. He can understand if there is confusion present when his victim realizes it is an unfamiliar place. Even though most of it was still cloaked in shadow. The only light was the one that was being held by the blunette. It gave enough light to illuminate a small amount of space and showing only the bottom half of his face. His eyes cast in shadow. He lifts the torch more so that the Flame Devil could see the whole face of the owl demon. Only adding to twisted smirk as cold mismatched eyes locked onto amber colored ones. The amusement he showed could only be described as sadistic. The type of amusement a cat might have when toying with a mouse that it knows can escape it’s claws. He was far from a cat, but a predator all the same.

He moves away from the Chained up man and he walks over to the other side of the room the light shines off of multiple metallic things. You can see them shine but it was still to dim to see much of anything. You can hear the shuffling as he shifts though the item he has collected looking for a few things. Finding them he returns setting it down in front of Ivlis. Two were stands, one was another touch that he lit, and last was a sharp and dangerous looking knife. One the gleamed it the light from the two torches. He examines the knife before he responds the question that was asked of him.

  
**“ Oya oya, I don’t feel obligated to give you my name. It would be stupid for me to since I have no intention of killing you. However, you might wish I would once I am done with you.”** He says coldly arrogance showing clearly in his tone. Though it couldn’t hurt to give the devil something to call out. Rather then a nameless demon. He pauses for a second silent before adding. **“You can call me Leonardo. It not my real name but something that you can use for reference. So you will remember this day each and every time you hear it.”**

  
Now that they were both illuminated he gets started. He lifts the knife to the devil’s face tracing it with smooth flat side. Getting it close enough to the amber hues to be able to see the sharp glimmering edge. Tracing under the eye lightly enough that it doesn’t draw blood but it does allow red tipped raven to feel the sharp point. He then traces it down the mans jaw. He removes the scarf easily to continue tracing down the pale skin. He pushes a little harder while running it down the devils coat. He needs to remove the clothing before he can really do any damage. He gets up going back to the table only to return with scissors. He only needs to remove the coat and shirt for now.

  
**“I need to remove your cloths before I can even get the best part. So sit still, I would hate to hurt you by accident.”** He warns in mock concern adding a dark chuckle shortly after.


End file.
